Rainy afternoon
by Kackie
Summary: Those who say that sunshine is pure happiness have never danced in the rain. [shounenai]


A/N: I own absolutely nothing, alright? THis was just something that I wrote which didn't fit my other little Bleach story, hence its a separate one.  
Yeah... I know I suck, don't kill me.

**Rainy Afternoon**  
The small sounds of rain falling down from the sky and hitting the ground beneath it could be heard throughout Karakura. The raindrops were falling in endless numbers and rain puddles had formed on the abandoned streets. This empty and grey day was filled with no other sounds than the sound of water splashing against water and concrete.

It was a grey Saturday afternoon, no children were out playing, no teenagers were slacking and no adults were taking walks talking about this and that. Every street of the town was empty; there was a waning about an incoming storm so most of the habitants of Karakura town found it best to stay indoors.

However, 15 year old shinigami substitute Kurosaki Ichigo, were out on the street outside his home, letting the rain soak him to the bone. His bright orange was clinging to his wet forehead, his white t-shirt doing the same to his muscular chest; his jeans were dark from how drenched they were.

Ichigo's hands were in his pockets as he faced the sky with closed eyes. His eyebrows were in their usual position, but his face wasn't in a complete frown, because on his lips, a small serene smile was playing.

He liked the rain, he almost felt as if the sky was crying for him, and him alone. He wasn't sure WHY exactly he felt like this, maybe it was because his mother had died a rainy day. Many people would probably have hated the rain for just that reason, but Ichigo liked the feeling that came when the tears of the sky hit his bare skin.

He twirled once, after all, no one was around, he could be as much out of his character as he wanted, no one would know anyways. His arms are stretched straight out and he's grinning, his spin going faster. Who says that sunshine's pure happiness anyways? People cry, die and scream in terror during sunny weather as well.

It was always rain in horror movies, all of those horror movies he'd watched with Renji… always rain. Why? Why did they always show rain as a negative thing? Ichigo didn't like it, but nevertheless, those movies did frighten him. As Renji's arm had experienced, red marks showing afterwards. He wasn't a screamer, as a matter of fact; he was completely silent, only his nails always slowly, slowly dug their way into Renji's arm.

So, what was it about rain that people disliked? Was it that it cooled down the body and if you weren't careful you'd catch pneumonia? Or was it that people didn't like to get wet? Or maybe it was the thunder and the lightning that made rain into something that was over used in horror movies everywhere.

He heard steps, the splashes from someone's feet. So he stopped, lowered his arms, opened his eyes and looked forward. A man with a grey umbrella came down the street. Ichigo found that there was something eerie familiar with the man. His clothes were horribly clashing, in a way that made you wonder if he was, in fact, colour blind.

It could only be one person. Ichigo's suspicions were confirmed as the man raised his umbrella, and a big grin, quirked tattooed eyebrows and a red mane in a ponytail was displayed along with a familiar voice uttering one word: "Yo!" Abarai Renji.

Ichigo simply glared at him and said nothing. He noted that Renji's big grey umbrella was covering them both from the rain. And then Renji leaned a bit forward and said: "Are ya tryin' to get sick or what?" Ichigo just turned his head away and said nothing.

Renji straightened and sighed. That kid was impossible to talk to. Way too closed up within himself. "So… if ya weren't tryin' to catch pneumonia, what were ya doing?" Ichigo still refused to look at him but mumbled an answer to the question. Renji couldn't hear it. "Huh? What did you say?" Ichigo mumbled it again. "I can't hear you!" Ichigo's right eye twitched.

"I said; I was dancing in the rain! Happy now!" Renji blinked a couple of times before starting to laugh, straight out. Ichigo turned and started to walk away. Renji however, hurried after and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around.

Ichigo sighed. "You're the world's worst boyfriend, you know that… right?" Renji just grinned, that totally obnoxious and way too self-confident grin he always had, before he grabbed Ichigo's wet t-shirt and pulled the younger man forward into a fierce kiss.

Ichigo held onto Renji's shoulders so that he wouldn't fall to the ground as the other shamelessly plundered his mouth. The grey umbrella was dropped to the wet ground as Renji put his hands on Ichigo's lower back, one of the sneaking down to grab his ass. Ichigo made a noise in the back of his throat as he pulled Renji's red mane free from its ponytail.

They clung tightly to each other while their kissing grew more and more intense. Even though it was so rainy and the rain chilled them down, the heat still seemed to rise, especially as they fell back into the wet bushes next to the road. He sticks pinched and it was very uncomfortable, but after some struggling, they fell through the bushes onto the lawn behind them.

As their heated make out session ended, Ichigo looked at the sky as he tried to regain his breath. Why was rain portrayed as bad? Happiness could be achieved during it… if you decided to try.

**Owari**

**A/N:** Yep, that was it. Just a little one shot, I'm good at those. Okay so I lie. I suck at everything. No need to kill me alright? I don't like the ending, but who cares? The reason that I don't like the ending is because I feel like it was rushed and that it didn't really fit in... but feel free to ignore me.**  
**


End file.
